


成圆

by yurere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurere/pseuds/yurere





	成圆

“别忘记锁门!”

啪一声，松树形状的便利贴被拍在冰箱门上，畑先生出去了。

惊叹号占据了半张纸，异常醒目，这个尺寸应该是被畑先生的无奈填充出来的。

今天是男孩节后的第一个星期六，畑先生已在这间房子住了大半个月。

这栋房子所处的繁华区域，是“想住的街道”等类似排行榜前位的常客。往南走有现代化的世界和高楼，往北走一小段路，又可以到达绿意团团的恩赐公园，三条知名电车线路在此交汇，便利非常，是都市里难得一见的宜居地。房子本身是新筑住宅，独门独户带车库，装修也简洁大方，还有一个栽了樱花树和玫瑰的小院子，二楼一整层都是渔具等各种与钓鱼相关的物件，屋顶大胆地采用了全玻璃，采光和景观好到不可思议，天气很晴朗的时候，你伸手可能摸到云。

我介绍这些，当然不是想说废话。我只是在告诉你，我的这间房子，实在是条件非常优越。这样你才能像我一样理解并被我说服：畑先生是被这些优秀条件所吸引，才会在看到我发布的招合租信息（在某因为喜欢钓鱼而成立的小众论坛上发布的）、来实地参观一次之后，立刻就敲定入住；而不是来抓我入狱的。

毕竟对于日本人来说，与陌生人住在一起这种事情是很难忍受的，是几乎不可想象的。

我有合理的理由认定畑先生是个警察，再不济也是个侦探，或者……这半个多月以来，畑先生已经露出了很多马脚。

他注意到了寄过来的电费收据上，业主姓氏和我跟他签的租房协议上不是同一个；还曾经在去costco的路上有意无意地提起我当时给他看的驾驶执照；也拐弯抹角问过我母家的姓氏，且说了很多人在父母离婚之后好像会改姓，随抚养自己的一方，之类的话题。

世界上只有警察或者侦探会这么敏锐，不敏锐也逼着自己敏锐。当然，还有一种可能性更糟糕。

不过话说回来，据我观察，畑先生实在是智慧的，那么这些马脚究竟是我发现的，还是我被知道的，这一点还有待商榷。

我把窗帘拉开一条小缝窥视外面的情况。果然，畑先生又站在围墙上本该挂有门牌的地方附近，低头看着脚尖，专注地让我怀疑那水泥地或者他的脚趾里会突然冒出花。

但我去看过，那里什么都是长不出来的。

门牌是我摘掉的。少几个月的风吹雨淋日晒，让那块地方留下了一个比周围墙壁都浅一点的轮廓痕迹。这是我来之后做的第一件事。但那个痕迹真的很小很浅，像米粒大小的肉色胎记长在一张脸上（毕竟墙壁很长），不刻意贴近观察，根本看不出来。现在这样注重隐私保护的年代，不挂门牌以避免骚扰的住户也很多。不过，畑先生就是看到了。他可能有什么特异功能。

（希望这个特异功能不是读心）。

顺便一提，丢这块门牌的时候，因为是在垃圾处理时间段外，管理人员就找上门来缴收罚款，我假装不在家，三番四次后，他们在信箱里塞了单据，最后我根据那张单据在网络上全部缴清。我有什么办法?初来乍到，各地对分类垃圾的处理时间又不尽相同，后来我才想起万能的互联网。

我真怀疑畑先生什么都知道。迟迟不动手只是因为没有证据——而现在跟我一起居住，就是为了找到关键的证据。

没错，就算我先前说了很多废话，但截至现在，我连自己都没有说服。

我的怀疑日渐加深。所以我尽量减少自己在畑先生跟前的露面。

第一周的时候我带他去超市，向他介绍周围为数不多的可垂钓区域，同他抱怨了一番附近邻家恼人的狗，还给他做了咖喱——当然，毫无疑问，所有信息都是我从互联网上搜集的，吃一堑长一智，我从不在同样的坑里摔两次——但可能没人能在同样的坑摔两次，这是哲学问题。咖喱是我本来就会做的，而且做得属于好吃范畴，因为有人跟我说过秘密配方。

到第二周，我假装自己很忙碌，天天早出晚归（其实是深居简出，早晨锁上房门装作已经出去，每天凌晨从后门附近的围墙跳出去，再开门回来；或者干脆在漫画咖啡店消磨漫长的无聊时光），偶尔碰到他还要抱怨加班——撒这种谎太难了，毕竟我从没有上过班；而且还是对着畑先生。每天早餐点，当畑先生来敲门问我在不在要不要吃的时候，我是很感激他的，而且很想吃。但是，小不忍则乱大谋，就算现在谋可能已经乱了，但我还是得忍。

到第三周也就是本周，我变本加厉，决心试探一下畑先生，于是故意在早上出去后不锁门——大门与房门都不锁。截止昨天，已经有两回。就算我有健忘的毛病，这个频率确实也过高，但这就是我对畑先生的试探。没想到他还是无动于衷。我一方面猜测畑先生莫非真的目的单纯，一方面却疑虑更多猜测自己的猜测有误，可谓水深火热寝食难安。

今日畑先生出门早。他昨天说要到德岛出差，可能会有两晚不回来。所以他还特意写了给我的备忘纸条。

畑先生真的是个很好的人。但他也是个好人，站的是好人的立场。

我当然不是坏人。但这就像雨和雪，事物想法本身没有好坏之分，只是人根据需求和希望和尺度，给它们判定了好坏。

畑先生当然也不是我的敌人，一个人怎么能做到跟爱为敌?谁能做到跟花，跟一整片草原的风，跟整个世界的人呼出的空气作对，与它们为敌?没有人。所以，当然也没有人能跟爱为敌。

是的，我非常喜欢畑先生。我认为这——我是指，“爱”——是我在繁冗的日常里听过亿亿万遍、但未曾领略过的美丽事物。因为据我目前浅薄的所知范围而言，能让人脑子里开出花田的，除此之外别无可能。

这种感受来得莫名而迅疾，六月里酝酿一下午的暴风雨，它在黄昏催发的首道积聚已久的闪电，可能都没有这种奇妙快，且比这种奇妙有理可循。那个瞬间我知道并确信是他，下个瞬间我怀疑我自己，心如同在海潮的浪头上浮沉，而且也是蓝色的。

——也就是，一见钟情?

——不，你的想象力很匮乏。

我这么喜欢他，他却很可能想抓我入狱，这事说起来好像很委屈，但在我，却不委屈。

不，我还是承认吧，这当然是假话。我干吗连自己都骗呢?

唯心主义者顾名思义，但这种蓝色的东西也不是吃素的，它喝血吃肉吮吸眼泪，就是不吃素。

扯得太远了。

我一边唾弃自己，一边用手机把整个房子里的隐藏摄像头全部测试出来——我之前放了几个，位置早就连自己都记不清。这才是最好的伪装，连我自己都不知道在哪里，别人就更无从得知。

别把我想得很糟糕，这是以前我装来防贼的，一直没管，早已都没电。现在撤掉，当然是为防畑先生意外发现的万一。

虽然畑先生出差的目的地让我有些在意（是非常相当超绝在意，但由于我其实知道自己向来疑心暗鬼，所以我有道理先不予理会心里的这部分“未经证实”），但更重要的是，他不在的这两天，我终于有时间去做一些事。

我已经大半个月没去过医院。畑先生住了多久，我就有多久没去。邮箱里的信息已经积累了一堆未读，再不去露一下面，恐怕他们会以为我要偷偷跑路拖欠医疗费用。

医院里住着一个和我长得（几乎）一样的人。鉴于我二人都是孤儿，大约双生子的可能性比克隆大。

好吧，一个谎言，无关紧要的。记忆可能模糊，让你以为它消失，但它确实永远存在。何况关于自己幼时在养育中心的那些过往，都被归档得很好，甚至没有模糊不清，又何来遗忘。

我的弟弟。他六岁时被一对夫妇收养，移居东京。长到二十二岁的十六年间，这个人在我的生命里没留下任何痕迹，约等于不存在，后来是我自己来到东京后，同他取得联系，才慢慢恢复接触和交往。

而现在，我是我弟弟。

什么意思?

就是字面意思。

我处心积虑——对不起，容我换一个中性词——费尽心思盘算许久，从四国孤身一人上京，当然已经查看过名为“可能性”的这棵巨树上的所有枝桠。不过除此之外，很多意外（好的那种，当然，这个好也是对我而言）也帮到了我许多。

是命运和天意为我锦上添花。——遇上畑先生之前，姑且我一直都是这么认为的。我现在仍这样认为，不过内容稍有差异。假使我的生活是一块材质尚可的布，那么从前被添画的至多是普通常见的雪轮纹，而现在则是难得的宝相华纹，裁后能制作的衣物显然天差地别。

不然你说如何解释我还未开始实施自己的计划，目的就已经达到这件事？我先前说了，我如今是我弟弟。因为他躺在医院，可能下一秒死去，可能明天死去，可能我死了他也仍活着（姑且算活）。双生子想要交换社会身份，实在太简单，如果对方是个几乎脑死亡且法律意义上的父母已双亡的人，那就更加易如反掌，只要我不主动说，且不去他的牙医那里看病，也不犯罪，就不会有差池。不过这只是理论上。

畑先生好像就已经知道。

他的悲剧当然不是我策划的，我没来得及实施自己的计划。但是他身上的证件和手机确实是我换的，我本来的计划不必再谈，但是当时事故发生之后，几乎电光石火间如今的新办法就在我脑内成型，而且一切都过分顺利。想想吧，昏迷不醒的植物人状态，而且脑部机能在不断退化，源于生活高于生活的狗血剧。这当然可能也是一种犯罪，身份盗窃（之类的吧），毕竟我在成为他之后，也等于（非法）顺带接管了他的一切社会关系和财产。所以我再明白也没有，亲爱的警or探or某某畑先生有目的。

其实我身为他血缘关系上最近的“弟弟”，可能有签署放弃救治的权利，但是我不会签署。并不是我不想让“我”死去，只是时机还不成熟。而我和畑先生签合同时的情况，则完全只是因为，一张具有法律效益的文件上如果需要并排签有我们两个人的名字，我希望是我自己的。

如果你不懂这种执着，那就请你继续保持不懂的状态。

两天的时间长不算长，但由于畑先生不在，所以短也决不能说短。他从德岛回来之后，甚至给我带了特产小男鹿。非常熟悉的气味，从四国上京之后我还没吃过。

“带人先生”——他老是这么喊我——“听说你的故乡好像也是在德岛？”

我可从来没有提过这件事。除非他对语言的造诣已经堪比大家，否则应该也不可能从我压根不带德岛口音的标准普通话里听出我的来历。你说这件事是不是颇悬疑？

“四国地区气候舒适，”他还在继续说，“这个季节更是如此，处处都有绿柠檬，空气也很好闻。”

到此一切都是普通的人情谈话，而后他又说：“我离开德岛将近十年，这次公司有外派地区的名额，合约到期之后，我准备搬回去。”

悬疑？不悬疑。事情已经再清楚也没有。

朗报是，畑先生确实不是警or探，并且可以确认他对我情感特殊（不论好坏，特殊就是特殊，是不同寻常，何况大概率是好的情感）；噩耗是，畑先生真的是那个“更糟”。

现在我认为多管闲事多吃屁这句粗话里有朴实的真理，但从前却并非如此，哪怕是境况确实不允许我管、压根没条件管的时候。可能因为如此，十二岁左右那段时间我是养育中心的孩子们的“首领”。小萝卜头被外面的小流氓欺负，永远都是某位新来的小白毛出谋划策，我带领一群小屁孩人多势众以小揍大。这位我记不清名字且很快离开了的朋友（假的，我记得）教了我咖喱的秘密配方。

我思考良久。之前我想：如果畑先生不知情，他就会永远叫我“带人先生” ，我在他那里永远不是我；如果畑先生故意，那他就太过分了——我要难得地骂他一句，并且除非他给予我好处，否则绝对不原谅——唔，假的，我肯定很容易就会原谅他。

现在我想：我的弟弟，我盗取了他的社会身份，而这段时间他躺在床上一根手指都没动，就占走了我的感情身份，哪怕只是一个被称呼的名字，也让我恼火非常，虽然是我有错在先自业自得，但跟爱有关的事都不归理智管，所以逻辑并无法可施。

对，我知道是好的感情。不然你说，畑先生为了什么？

“你难道没有怀疑过我吗？比如一开始，你有没有猜测过我神不知鬼不觉地抹杀掉了一个人，断绝他的所有社会关系，用他的身份活下去?你不担心这个跟你住一起的人其实心机深沉手段狠辣？你不打算检举犯罪的我？”

是的。他先说了一个指向不明的肯定句，可恶的暧昧日语。

但不管你是谁，我都喜欢你。他又说。

你真的以为他会这样说?那不可能，那样他就ooc了。这不被我允许。

畑先生实际说的是：“”

喔，对了，他实际什么都没说。

因为你实际就是你，并不需要纠结任何。他没说这句话，但我听明白了。

有的时候，畑先生真是太会说话了。简单的字在他嘴里能拼出那么好的意思，甚至他都不用说出口，真是一种了不起的能力——因为了不起，所以他不常使用。那是当然：虚弱的百发百中和强大的一箭穿心，当然是后者更惊人的。

后来据畑先生说，他在某次钓鱼活动里认出了我。

再后来我们搬回德岛。

再再后来，某天畑先生说要出门，从此没有回来过。

“即使这个故事被你花样加工改编过，仍有些可笑，宇智波先生。”医生形如其言，在对面露出一个微笑。

我不明白我为什么是个智商正常、能够读懂别人表情的人。

真可恶。

如果每个人的脸在我视线里都能被自动转换成白纸，那我一定能活得更愉快轻松。

“我想你所说的‘畑先生’如果真的存在，他应该不会离开你这座‘富士山’的。”

“医生，你这样不避讳地说刺激病人的话，不怕加重我的病情吗?”

“你又没病。”他神秘地勾了勾嘴角，“我决心去找一找这个很好的‘畑先生’了，希望我能找到。”

他说这话的时候，那两撇小胡子丑陋又滑稽地颤动，恶毒丝丝寸寸栖息其上，蹦蹦跳跳地手舞足蹈。我恨不得将它们全抡下来捏死。

说真的，初次见面时，这位中年先生给我的印象尚可。现在我只恨自己只长了一双不能再生的眼睛，不然我一定挖掉这对白亮着不做事的眼珠。

这个疗养设施坐落在离岛，设施豪华，但是门铃的声音永远喑哑，每周三周六有两趟定时船只运送物资和探视者。由此可见，它不过有层光鲜的壳，剥开来，里面骨肉都是面目模糊的。而且建筑十几米外还有一个人工水塘，早就死去无人照管，烂泥不管隔多远，气味都掐着你的皮肤，透过细胞往里渗——手上白骨森森。这个季节，迟桂稀落的串苟延残喘，甜腻的花香与臭味油水不融，而倘若气味能被人触摸，手感大约也会类似。朝颜几时，槿花一日，好东西不长久，那么反过来说，任何东西如果留留恋恋逡巡不去，美也变得不美。

午餐过后我在窗户边看书，太阳光不怀好意想瞎人眼。这位作者的作品，一直以来我都是每册都必购入的。首先他有一个很好的笔名，岸山子，其次，没有其次了，这还不够么？

透过一个人的作品比一个人的言行更能了解他，这说起来相当悲哀，不过在我，却是不悲哀的。

人和人可能永远无法互相理解，而普世价值观存在的意义就在于此。

更何况，周六，旗木先生会过来。

我的。

强调一遍。我的。


End file.
